1. Field
The present application relates in certain embodiments to prosthetic devices. In particular, the present application in certain embodiments relates to a dorsi-plantar adjustable ankle module for a prosthetic foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prosthetic feet of different designs are well known in the art. The various conventional designs have sought to solve various limitations associated with prosthetic feet.
Some prosthetic foot designs employ an ankle module pivotally or movably connected to the foot member to adjust the heel height of the prosthetic foot. However, such ankle modules tend to be bulky and/or complex.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved ankle module that allows the adjustment of the relative angular position of a prosthetic foot with respect to a prosthetic shin component to adjust the heel height of the prosthetic foot, and that solves some of the problems discussed above.